


Ruby Kurosawa stays up past her bedtime

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, Crossover, Everyone Is Gay, Fashion Talk, Fluff, Gen, Other Bandori and Love Live girls are mentioned at points, Ruby says ei ei o with Himari and gives her the rights she deserves, Tags Are Hard, Wholesome pokemon talks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Ruby Kurosawa was meant to be in bed by 7:30pm. Enjoying her time babysitting her and not wanting to spend two hours alone with nothing to do, Himari suggests a plan that turns Ruby into a rebel.Happy Birthday Ruby!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Ruby Kurosawa stays up past her bedtime

The clock struck seven, and Himari’s heart sank. She was having an engaging conversation with Ruby about anything from their friends to sweets to fashion and yet the resonating bell told them that in half an hour that conversation would end.

When she had first started babysitting for the Kurosawas, the eldest sister had regarded her with cold and oppressive suspicion. After months of proving herself to be reliable her expression had softened into a smile, and even her pay had increased. Yet, her one order never changed.

“ _Make sure Ruby is in bed by 7:30._ ”

Ruby’s excited expression turned into a frown upon hearing the bell. “Is it 7:00pm now?”

Himari nodded sadly. “It is.”

The school idol magazine that Ruby had been showing Himari was flipped shut, and Ruby slowly rose to her feet. “I’ll… start getting ready for bed then.”

Himari said nothing, instead regarding Ruby with a mixture of awe and sadness. She really was the perfect person to babysit. After hearing countless horror stories of kids being difficult and refusing to go to sleep at all Himari was shocked by Ruby’s obedience. Yet it was also a downside, as babysitting Ruby was followed by about 2 hours of doing nothing while waiting for her family to return home.

Not to mention that 7:30pm was such a stingy time limit! Himari remembered going to bed at that time when she was 6! Or 7, she couldn’t quite remember. Regardless, she could barely imagine a 10-year-old going to bed at that time, let alone someone who was 15.

Or more accurately, 15 years and 364 days.

“Ruby-chan, are you sure you don’t want to stay up any later?” Himari asked, slowly rising to her feet. “Most teenagers go to bed way later than this, if at all, and it’s your birthday tomorrow.”

Ruby stopped and hesitated a moment before turning around. “I really do, but I shouldn’t. I don’t want you getting in trouble with sis!”

“I have a plan though! Its foolproof!” Himari’s reassuring tone was undermined by her wiping her eyes. Christ, was the act of Ruby looking out for her making her cry? She bent her knees slightly, matching Ruby’s height with her own. “We get you ready for bed like normal, but we’ll just continue talking in your room. If your family comes back you can act like you were asleep the whole time!”

Ruby’s interest in the plan was obscured due to her looking towards the ground. “But what about you? If you’re just outside my room then they can tell, right?”

“I suppose I would be acting suspicious if they see me outside your room. The bathroom is close to your room, right? That’ll clear me of suspicion!”

Ruby rose her head, showing Himari a more convinced expression. “I can usually hear the door from my room, so I think you can count on hearing them coming.”

“Do you want to try it then?”

Ruby nodded and took a deep breath before drawing her arms into herself. She then brought her arms out on either side of her head and made a flexing motion with both of them. “I…I’ll make sure to do my rubesty!”

“Aww!” Himari gushed, both happy to see Ruby follow along with her plan and overwhelmed by Ruby’s cuteness. She was like Rimi if Rimi was an idol! “Let’s do it! We’ll start by getting you ready for bed! Ei, Ei, O!” she exclaimed, leading the way towards the stairs.

“Ei, Ei, O!” Ruby replied, almost causing Himari to almost break into tears for the second time that evening.

\----------

Ruby’s room was a mix of traditional Japanese style and cute pastel colours. The tatami floors and sliding doors were typical of a longstanding Japanese family household but the collection of animal plushies, idol posters and dashes of pink along the rug and bedsheets gave the room its own unique flavor.

Ruby, now dressed in a plain pink nightgown with her pigtails undone, climbed into her futon and drew the covers over herself. She took out the magazine she had been reading before and flipped through it to find the page she was on before while Himari laid out a small selection of chocolates and sweets; everything that had been left over from earlier.

Himari outstretched her arms when she was done, presenting the small array of foods to Ruby. “Its your birthday tomorrow, not to mention I’ve eaten way more than my fair share already, so feel free to eat all of this!”

“Thank you Himari-chan! Eat some more if you want to though!” Ruby cheered. “Can I continue from where I was before?”

“Sure thing!” Himari sat down next to Ruby, moving the bowls of treats closer to the pair (and taking one while she was at it). Ruby had opened the pages of her magazine out for Himari to see. The page shown depicted several girls in black T-shirts and loose black denim vests with bullet belts, denim skirts and striped black and white leggings. It was a style Himari recognized.

“This is a punk rock themed school idol group that I thought was really cool!” Ruby explained.

“Wow!” Himari marveled, leaning in to get a better look. “I remember wearing punk rock clothes with my band for a few performances!”

“I remember doing a punk rock photo shoot with Yoshiko-chan a few weeks ago. Everyone was so shocked! They’re weren’t expecting me to look so rebellious!” Ruby said, reaching for some chocolate.

Himari tilted her head. “Rebellious?”

Ruby nodded. “Punk rock aesthetic is usually associated with rebellion against the government and businesses.”

“So that’s where the rebellious aspect comes from. It makes sense!”

“You picked a punk rock style for your band, right? Was there any particular reason?”

“Eh?” Himari stuttered. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. “I just… thought it would look good on everyone!”

“That’s cool! I always like imagining Maru-chan and Yoshiko-chan in cool new styles of clothing!”

Himari nodded nervously in agreement, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. It was only a half lie. It had only taken thinking about Tomoe in denim jeans, a studded belt, a white bra top and a bomber jacket to convince Himari to adopt the style for the entire band.

Ruby definitely didn’t need to know about that. Himari reached for a handful of chocolate, hoping to make her embarrassment less conspicuous.

Luckily, Ruby’s attention was focused on the other side of the room. After a few seconds of pondering to herself she turned back to face Himari. “This sounds like a really random question, but do you like Pokémon?”

Himari oohed happily, clapping her hands together. “I do! Me and my friends all bought one of the older games for cheap and started playing it together!”

“It must be great to play with so many friends.” Ruby said, her voice trailing off.

Himari tilted her head, softening her expression. “Do you have any friends to play Pokémon with?”

“Yoshiko-chan plays it, but she isn’t interested in the newer games.”

“Oooh you have one of the newer games?”

“Can I show you?”

“Of course!”

Excitement returned to Ruby’s face as she stood up and ran to the corner of the room to grab her Nintendo Switch. She slid into her futon happily, starting Pokémon Shield and placing the Switch on her lap so Himari could see. Judging by her Pokémon’s levels, Ruby’s female avatar was still in the early stages of the game. As she made her way through the early grassy routes while battling trainers and catching Pokémon, Ruby told Himari about her favourite Pokémon; a cute fiery bunny that turned out to be her starter and a fluffy looking sheep which Himari vocally awed at. Seeing Ruby make a camp and cook and play with her Pokémon turned out to be the highlight. It was something Himari didn’t know she needed until now.

Watching Ruby wholesomely make her way through the game reminded Himari of her own adventures with her friends. With an indulgent smile she remembered meeting Piplup for the first time and scoring her first victory against Tomoe, after which Moca promptly punished her for her hubris. She remembered claiming her first gym badge, trading Pokémon with Tsugumi and Ran and catching the Jigglypuff she fell in love with at first sight. The feeling of triumph and love she felt when evolving her Jigglypuff with a moon stone was unmatched even by her (eventual) victory over the Elite Four.

It reminded Himari of a time before the end of the gym challenge, and before entering the hall of fame. It reminded her of the time before the legendary encounters in her game were exhausted. It reminded her of the time before Moca discovered EV training, making battling her ten times less fun.

It wasn’t all bad though! It was still fun playing with Tsugumi and beating Tomoe was a surefire way of making her embarrassed. Besides, the feeling of annoyance felt after being bested by Moca was easily offset by calling her a ‘sweaty try-hard’.

Even after the Switch had been turned off and put away, the pair continued talking about anything from their friends to food to their studies. It was easy to lose track of time while talking to Ruby, and before she knew it two hours had flown by.

It was at this point that Himari straightened up suddenly, a eureka moment sending shock waves through her body. “I have an idea Ruby-chan! Do you want to learn how to play the bass?”

“I… think I would be, yeah! I could help Riko-chan with her composing!”

“You definitely could! I’ll bring it with me next time! The bass isn’t heard much during songs, but it acts as the important backbone to everything-“

A loud shutting of the door from somewhere else in the house interrupted Himari’s spiel, causing the pair to straighten up in shock.

“Climb into bed Ruby-chan!” Himari whispered, quickly collecting the bowls from the floor and stashing them in her bag. Ruby did as she was told, hiding her magazines and crawling into her futon.

Himari stood in the doorway, looking back into the room. The floor was clean of evidence and Ruby was safely tucked in her bed. She nodded triumphantly. This was going to work!

“Goodnight Ruby-chan! Sweet dreams!” Himari whispered. Himari turned to close the door, but Ruby’s meek voice prompted her to freeze.

“Himari-chan?”

“What is it?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Its always a pleasure to babysit you. Sleep tight.”

She closed the door behind her and rushed down the hall to the bathroom. She genuinely needed it too, which she hoped would make her look more believable.

When she left the room a few minutes later, she meet eyes with Ruby’s elder sister staring at her down the hallway. Her polite smile and bow upon seeing her were an encouraging sign.

“Good evening Uehara-san.”

“G…Good evening Kurosawa-san!” Himari spluttered.

“How was Ruby?”

“She was really good, just like usual.”

“I’m glad. Wait there a second, I’ve got your pay in my pocket.” She reached into her pocket with her free arm, prompting the sounds of rustling change to start resonating through the room. Himari’s eyes wandered to her other arm, which was occupied carrying a small sack on her back.

“I…If you don’t mind me asking, what’s the bag for?” Himari asked sheepishly.

“This? This is all for Ruby’s birthday tomorrow.”

“Gosh, you’re a really good older sister if you’re spoiling her like that! M…My older sister never did those kinds of things for me!”

“I suppose you could put it that way.” The older girl agreed. She pulled her other hand out of her pocket. “I’ve got your pay here. Thank you for the good work Uehara-san. I’ll call on you if Ruby needs a babysitter again.”

Himari stretched out her hands, feeling the coins fall into her grip. “T…That’s a big honor! I’d be happy to do this again!” She focused her attention on her palms, counting up the change mentally in her head. After finishing (and triple checking) she faced the older girl again, furrowing her brow in confusion. “I think you’ve given me too much here?”

“Consider that a bonus. For all your hard work.” Ruby’s older sister smiled.

“T-Thank you!” Himari spluttered graciously, bowing at the older girl as she continued her previous path into a nearby room. Himari slowly started making her way out of the Kurosawa household, gripping the money with a sense of happiness and unease.

Sure, it felt good to be paid more! But she also knew that if the Kurosawa’s heir learned of the heinous crimes her younger sister had committed tonight, getting her paid docked would probably be the least of her worries.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ruby! What a wonderful bean! Her small arms contain immense power, and she will beat you up if you cross her. How lucky it is for us that she decides to love, sing, eat sweets or all of the above in that order. Speaking of all of the above in that order, you should definitely go see Ruby's birthday MV on YouTube. Its... an experience.
> 
> I can't forget about Himari either! The name of Ruby's solo song being 'Cotton Candy Ei Ei O' is literally the only reason shes here. I think I had the most fun writing Himari's Pokemon misadventures, which is dumb considering this is a birthday fic for Ruby! I think after a heavier fic for Riko and considering that I've just started back at university, a dumb fic like this is just what I needed.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
